memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sulfur/Archive2018
:For older discussions, see the 2006 archives, the 2007 archives, the 2008 archives, the 2009 archives, the 2010 archives, the 2011 archives, the 2012 archives, the 2013 archives, the 2014 archives, or the 2015 archives. ---- Request Being The Master of The Star Trek Universe Hi Sulfur, I'm a reporter for a site called Atlas Obscura, and I'm researching a story about what it's like to be a Memory Alpha admin. I'd love to talk to you about your contributions to the site, and the challenges of keeping it both accurate and civil, among such a large and vocal fan base. Could we set up a quick interview either via phone or email so that I could talk to you for the story? Please email me at the address below and let me know if we can set something up. Thanks again for your time, and I hope to hear from you soon. Eric Grundhauser Staff Writer | Atlas Obscura | eric@atlasobscura.com -- 19:52, January 14, 2016 (UTC) I need an image renamed Hi. So I've uploaded "this image" from the Enterprise opening credits, and in my defense, I wasn't exactly completely reckless: I hadn't found a nasa source image, but I found tree different sites describing the booth as Armstrong's and so I decided to move ahead. However, as it turns out it is in fact a Buzz Aldrin photo the animation was adapted from. I'll take care of changing all info, but I need an admin to rename the pics. Thanks in advance. -- Capricorn (talk) 06:32, January 18, 2016 (UTC) :It's best to simply update the image with the correct information in these cases, and then ask for the rename. And to actually indicate your recommended name. Haha. -- sulfur (talk) 13:30, January 18, 2016 (UTC) I suppose "Buzz Aldrin's first step on the moon" would be my proposed new name then. I guess I was waiting to update the description because it felt weird to have the image say Armstrong while the description said Aldrin - which I admit on second thought makes little sense. By "and then ask for the rename", do you mean I should have put a template up instead of going to an admin directly? -- Capricorn (talk) 13:57, January 18, 2016 (UTC) :It's best to have the "content" as correct as possible. Image names are "easy" to fix (grand scheme of things) and we have more incorrect than correct (in terms of both content and style) to be honest. :But in short, if there's an issue with the content, fix that, then ask for a rename, whether by template or throwing it at an admin that's around regularly (include the recommended name on it too, and why... you did the latter above). -- sulfur (talk) 14:06, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for renaming. And sorry for somehow making this way more complicated then it could be...again. -- Capricorn (talk) 06:13, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Thank you Thanks for the page moves. :) --Defiant (talk) 20:51, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Alec Peters Someone with the necessary credentials needs to go into the Alec Peters page and update it regarding the copyright infringement suit against him by CBS over his fanfilm project and Ares Studios. Since you were the last one to edit his page, I thought I would give you a heads up. 20:21, January 24, 2016 (UTC) :Find some citations to reputable articles, and those can be added. -- sulfur (talk) 20:42, January 24, 2016 (UTC) :: Variety: http://variety.com/2015/film/news/star-trek-crowdfunded-movie-axanar-sued-1201669522/ 09:16, January 25, 2016 (UTC) English/viewer's language Hi, sulfur. I really like your edits to the new subtitle page. However, I noticed you changed "English language" into "viewer's language". Can you please explain to me why you did that? I figured, since this is an English language wiki, it would be fine to state that. I'm not as keen on "viewer's language", as subtitles can be in languages native or foreign to each viewer. --Defiant (talk) 00:19, February 20, 2016 (UTC) :It's not the preferred wording I want, but I was trying to generalize it. Perhaps putting something like "a different language"? I'm not sure. Typically, subtitles are in "the viewer's language", so... not sure. Maybe the Wikipedia page has some wording that might be more useful. -- sulfur (talk) 00:47, February 20, 2016 (UTC) I don't think it needs generalizing for that sentence; what I was referring to was the cases where extraterrestrial (such as Klingonese, Vulcan, etc.) languages are subtitled. I'm not sure if you're aware of that intent for the sentence in question or not(?) --Defiant (talk) 01:04, February 20, 2016 (UTC) :It is an English language wiki, but we are part of a bigger family so I was trying to generalize a bit... and I know that some of the German guys on here sometimes watch with German subtitles on... so... take that as you will :) -- sulfur (talk) 01:21, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Ah, right. Thanks for explaining. :) --Defiant (talk) 01:22, February 20, 2016 (UTC) "Title cards"? Hi. I saw your recent request on Memory Alpha:Requested files and was wondering what you mean by "title cards"(?) --Defiant (talk) 21:23, February 21, 2016 (UTC) :A screenshot with the episode name on it. I looked through TrekCore, and those are the only Enterprise episodes that don't seem to have the title in a screenshot. -- sulfur (talk) 21:49, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Oh, right. Thanks for explaining. --Defiant (talk) 21:52, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Link fixes Hi, sulfur. Thank you very much for your help with the D. Chang link fixes. Any chance you could similarly help with fixing the links to Species 8472 bio-ship, please? They seem rather a lot! --Defiant (talk) 20:08, February 27, 2016 (UTC) :Yup. I'm working through a number of bot-run fixes right now. The current task is cleaning up all links to ST Minutiae, updating all of the old URLs to the new ones as per their new layout from ~2 years ago. :Going to see if I can get through some of the other bot tasks today too. TBD. -- sulfur (talk) 20:13, February 27, 2016 (UTC) :Also, when you move pages, please take the time to go to the other language versions and MB to update their links too. -- sulfur (talk) 20:14, February 27, 2016 (UTC) I'll try to remember that. Thanks, sulfur. :) --Defiant (talk) 20:16, February 27, 2016 (UTC) Possessive "Dax" Can you please explain to me why you've been deliberately contradicting what it says on this page, where it clearly states, "Names that end in "s" or an "s"-sound should not have an "apostrophe s" ('s) added in the possessive form. Names that end in "x" or "z" should have an "apostrophe s" unless they are either silent or sound like an "s". For example, "Dax" and "Neelix" should be "Dax's" and "Neelix's" when using the possessive but "Sanchez" should be "Sanchez'" for the possessive." Why have you recently been purposely writing "Dax'", over and over again? --Defiant (talk) 20:47, February 27, 2016 (UTC) :Yah, my bad. I've been working in Chicago Style at work lately, and that has all X'S -> X'. Brain freeze moment. :) -- sulfur (talk) 20:49, February 27, 2016 (UTC) Lol. No probs. --Defiant (talk) 20:50, February 27, 2016 (UTC) Disturbance merge Hi. Any chance you could merge "spatial disturbance" with trans-dimensional disturbance? The spatial disturbance article's just sitting dormant, though a consensus for moving the info to the trans-dimensional disturbance page has been reached. --Defiant (talk) 23:01, February 28, 2016 (UTC) :Post kids abed/etc I'll look at it. -- sulfur (talk) 23:03, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Thank you. --Defiant (talk) 23:07, February 28, 2016 (UTC) :Sorted. I think. Might need to be verified to ensure I didn't screw any of the information combining up too badly. -- sulfur (talk) 20:14, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Data driven birth/death lists Not done by a long shot, but two sets of eyes are better than one, and you know your way around dpl as good as, if not better, than I do. Thoughts and tweaks would be appreciated, since I don't have much time to look at this as I used too. - 20:57, February 29, 2016 (UTC)